The present invention disclosed herein relates to an airless compact container, and more particularly, to an airless compact container which can block air from flowing into a refill container through a pumping member and thus prevent contents from being corrupted by inserting the refill container provided with the pumping member into one side of a middle case and then allowing contents to be discharged to the upper surface of a content outlet part through the pumping operation of the pumping member when a user pressurizes the lower end portion of the refill container.
Generally, a compact container refers to an article that stores color cosmetics or powder used for facial makeup while women are conveniently carrying the article.
The compact containers are being provided in various shapes, and stores contents of power or color cosmetics regardless of their shape. When a user uses the compact containers, a user pressurizes a button provided on the front surface portion of the container body to open the external cover from the container body by hinge pivoting, and applies cosmetics for facial makeup using cosmetic tools such as a puff or a brush contained in the container body.
Typical compact containers are configured to maintain internal airtightness by covering the upper end portion of the content storage part through an inner cap. In this case, it is possible to block air from flowing into the inside to a certain extent, but internal airtightness cannot be perfectly maintained due to a structural limitation.
Recently, various attempts to contain and discharge liquid contents in/out of the compact container while blocking the inflow of air are being conducted. Korean Patent No. 10-1236050 discloses a “compact type cosmetics container with airtight function”, which stores and discharges liquid contents.
This patent relates to a compact type airtight cosmetic container including a lower body (10), an upper body (20) coupled to the upper portion of the lower body and performing up/down opening/closing by a hinge (21) at one side and locking or locking release by a locker (220) at the other side, a middle body (30) containing dry or wet powder or liquid power cosmetics inside the lower body, a shoulder cap (40) inserted into and seated on the upper portion of the middle body and fixedly coupled to a mesh (45) by a fixing ring (46) under a through hole (41) at the internal center, and a puff receiving cap (50) inserted into and seated on the upper portion of the shoulder cap and receiving a puff (56) in a spatial part (55) at the upper center.
Also, an airtight member (51) is coupled to the lower portion of the puff receiving cap (50) to airtightly block the through hole (41) of the shoulder cap (40), and an airtight ring (43) is installed in a seating groove (42) of the shoulder cap (40) inserted into and seated on the outer circumference of the upper end of the middle body (30). In this case, the airtight property is increased by pressurizing the puff receiving cap (50) at the upper portion of the middle body (3) using a pressurizing unit (60) and thus pressurizing the airtight member (51) and the airtight ring (43).
However, the above-mentioned registered patent includes a complicated structure for improving the airtight property and thus incurs an increase of the manufacturing cost. Also, the refill configuration is complicated, and thus is inconvenient for use.